


Random ballum oneshots based on prompts :)

by Chloe_hufflepuff



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M, Maybe angst, flufffffffff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_hufflepuff/pseuds/Chloe_hufflepuff
Summary: Just a bunch of fluffy ballum what’s not to I love? Any suggestions or prompts are welcome because I’m bad at prompts lmao





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a couple of weeks since Ben had been discharged from the hospital and everyone had calmed down from the wedding fiasco. Stuart had accepted Callum, Whitney had reached and understanding and Ben was — well he was Ben. Callum couldn’t feel more content with his life.

It must have been a Thursday afternoon when Callum was supposed to meet Ben in the cafe during his lunch break. He was just leaving the funeral parlour when we was pinned to the wall and greeted by the frowning face of his father. Confusion but also fear was pointed on Callum’s face as Johnno bluntly asked, “is it true then, you’re a dirty homo?” Callum couldn’t manage to structure a reply but instead gingerly nodded his head. “I always knew you were weird, abnormal even but this is beyond that. You’re repulsive and disgusting” Johnno spat in his face as he kept repeatedly kicking his son and then punching him until Callum finally gave in and fell down against the cold brick wall, silent tears rolling down his face as he watched his father walk away, smirking.

After a while Callum carefully got up, holding onto the wall for support and ignored the feeling of naesua as he limped over to the cafe. When he was halfway (didn’t even realise lmao ) there, he felt familiar eyes on him filled with annoyance but soon softened when they realised what had happened. Callum was literally a bloody mess with deep purple bruises surrounding his porcelain skin. As Ben was about to ask if Callum was okay, the other man raspily told him “I’m fine, let’s just get some food”. Callum then took a step towards Ben and started walking towards the cafe before his legs gave way, exhaustion seeping in and two strong arms wrapped around him, preventing him from falling.

“So I’m going to take a wild guess in saying that I’m fact YouTube not fine” Ben stated raising one eyebrow and led him to the nearest bench. In response Callum shrugged his shoulders with a sad smile. “Well based on your inability to walk you’re definitely not okay — what happened Cal?” Ben asked as he took in the sight of the man in his arms. Callum hesitated before quietly saying, “it was my dad but I deserved it so don’t worry.” Ben studied Callum’s broken eyes for a moment before gently tracing the marks on his cheeks and pressing his lips softly to the deep bruise being careful to not hurt him. His hand rested on Callum’s arm, Ben’s fingers stroking up and down in an attempt to comfort him which resulted in Callum releasing a shaky breath. Ben broke the silence by telling the other man, “you don’t deserve anything that excuse of a dad has done to you. Callum Highway, I cant stand to watch you hate yourself when you’re so perfect to me. You matter to me and I’ll be here always.” Ben was met with the kind of smile that makes him go weak. “Y’know, I think I prefer it when you’re a sarcastic prick” Callum joked, causing Ben to chuckle. They say there for most of the afternoon, embracing each other in a comfortable sort of silence. Maybe they could both learn to love themselves


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: something triggers Callum with his PTSD
> 
> thank you so much for giving me this prompt! It took me ages to do because I wanted it to be really good :)

Callum hardly ever talked about his experiences in the army or his post traumatic stress disorder because to him it as humiliating but the last couple of months he seemed to be better and was finally managing to feel normal. Of course he could confide in Ben if it got worse but he didn’t tend to in fear of being a burden.

It was a Friday evening when both Ben and Callum decided to go to the Queen Vic for a couple of drinks, no harm in that. They walked inside, hand in hand and grabbed a table in the corner. Ben got up to get the first round and soon came back with two pints. They spent hours talking and laughing, enjoying each other’s company. When it was Ben’s turn again to order drinks, the huge crowd of people suddenly became apparent to Callum but just tried to ignore it as Ben and back with two new drinks and asked Callum if he was alright, realising his uneasiness but Callum just shook it off and smiled reassuringly. Mid conversation, Callum’s attention was drawn to the shrieking crowd of people who were shouting and laughing on the other side of the bar which was increasing Callum’s nicety. Ben made some snarky remark which became distant as a beer bottle smashed into a million glittering fragments, the liquid staining the floor. The sound ringing in his ears was that of gun shells. Something he thought he wouldn’t have to face again. “Callum” the distant voice called out more desperately but Callum couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. His breathing grew more rapid as blood shadows and limp bodies formed in front of his very eyes.

Callum felt a sturdy grip on his waist, leading him outside to a quiet alleyway. As soon as Ben gently let go, Callum slid down the cool wall and rocked back and forth whilst hyperventilating. Ben studied Callum’s empty we before crouching next to him and rubbed smooth motions onto his palm in an attempt to calm Callum down. Callum kept frantically rocking his body whilst wringing his hands in discomfort until Ben covered his hands in a barrier of warmth as he firmly but worryingly said “Cal, come on — you need to stop and let go”. At this a sob escaped from Callum’s lips and his crumpled body was enveloped by Ben. Callum clung onto him as if his life depended on it, letting the other man press his lips onto Callum’s forehead as his breathing started to come to a steady pace.

After a few moments of embracing each other, Callum pulled away slightly and looked down into Ben’s eyes as he quietly told him, “sorry” which caused him to be met with a face of confusion but also pity. Callum glanced at the floor, unable to keep eye contact. His eyes were soon met with another pair filled with concern as his chin was lifted up. Callum hesitated briefly before clearing his throat and said, “Urm — for being unable to control my crap and being abnormal. That’s what I’m sorry for .” At hearing this, Ben slowly cupped Callum’s cheek in the hope to provide some comfort as he simply stated, “no — you’re allowed to have feelings, it’s understandable and nothing about you is abnormal. Not in the slightest, just please don’t shut me out Cal”. Callum nodded in reply, not realising that a silent fear has rolled down his cheek until Ben carefully wiped it away and offered the other man a smile which was soon returned. Callum shuffled closer to Ben for warmth and in an instant Ben pulled him even closer, wrapping his arms around him in a protective nature which caused all of Callum’s thoughts to slip away.

They sat there in each other’s arms, admiring not only each other but also the beautiful silence. Callum started to move closer if that was even possible and brushed his cold lips against Ben’s warm ones. As he was about to pull away, Ben rested his hand under his ear and gently stroked his cheek whilst returning the kiss that Callum was clearly anxious shot. When they finally pulled away for breath, Callum buried his head in Ben’s chest. 

No words were spoken but the intimacy spoke a thousand loud words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is my longest chapter I’m proud lmaooo
> 
> Sorry if the ending is a bit shitttt


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A trigger that reminds Ben of childhood.
> 
> I’m sorry if the trigger is unrealistic?
> 
> Feedback is appreciated and any prompts you wanna see :)

Droplets of rain kept crashing against the window pane of Ben and Callum’s flat. Ben was sitting beside the window whilst Callum was getting changed. As Ben was mindlessly gazing out of the window, he caught sight of a mother dragging her child behind her who was cringing probably due to fear. Ben knew that feeling too well, way too well. Before he knew it, he was reliving his abusive childhood yet again. Funny how the memories you repress for so long can comeback to the surface again in the simplest of ways.

In an instant, the darkness that Ben has try to hide fame back to haunt him. Ben’s whole life was that of a Ferris wheel: sometimes he felt as if he was at the top of the world but in this moment he felt like he was at the bottom, struggling to get up. The walls kept caving in, the light getting less visible until he heard a voice call his name.

Callum found Ben still staring out of the window, the darkness engulfing him and stood beside him while awkwardly placing his hand on Ben’s shoulder to alert him of His presence. This caused Ben to jerk away in shock and was met with Callum, his eyebrows knitted together out of worry. Callum took a deep breath before kneeling beside Ben and softly said, “Hey , Ben? It’s just me, just Callum” Ben modded in response and retorted, “it would be rather stupid if I didn’t know who you are Cal, considering our history” This earned him a small chuckle from Callum which soon changed to a serious expression. “Ben seriously, I can tell when your guard is up. Just talk to me — please?” Silence hung in the air awhile until Ben raised his eyebrows and joked, “my, my aren’t you being awfully polite today?”.   
Callum just sighed at this and rolled his eyes in defeat. 

Callum looked at Ben with pity, unaware of what to say to get him to open up. He was about to standby up when Ben coarsely spoke, “sorry, really I’m sorry. You know how hard I find it to let my guard down.” Callum slowly nodded at hearing this and interlocked his hand with Ben’s, squeezing it lightly before he calmly said, “I get that — you know I do. I won’t force you to tell me anything but I’m here for you, through everything” Ben was about you respond with a snarky comment when tears started spilling down his cheeks. After realising what was happening, Ben muttered a couple of curse words to himself. Instinctively Callum wrapped his arms around Ben’s small torso , holding him gently as he spoke, “Ben, it’s okay to not be okay. You don’t have to hide your pain. It’ll take a while to heal but I can help you along the way.” Whilst Callum was speaking, Ben looked up at him in astonishment but also adoration as he melted against the other man’s protective grip. Subconsciously Callum raked his hands through Ben’s hair, Stirling it as his breathing steadied. “You got a hair kink Halfway?” Ben asked with a soft smirk, causing Callum to get flustered but managed to tell him whilst laughing to be quiet. Ben tucked himself in closer to Callum, letting the warmth seep in. A genuine smile was painted on the face of each man. Callum carefully rubbed the tear tracks on Ben’s face away with his thumb, while gently rocking him back and forth in a comforting nature and planted a soft kiss of adoration on his forehead ad they locked eyes having their own silent conversation.

In this moment, Ben was at the top of the Ferris wheel. He didn’t know when he would be at rock bottom again but what he did know was that Callum would help him reach the top yet again.


End file.
